The Parent trap With NCIS kids
by wisegirl71301
Summary: super cool twist on the parent trap were Jenny goes to work at the NCIS ops center in LA and Deeks goes to DC to work for Gibbs and they meet at a camp
1. Chapter 1

Samantha decided she was going to find out what all the chatter was about so she went upstairs into ops and begged her Aunt Nell to tell her what was going on. Nell gave in to Sam and decided to tell her the reason was that she and Camille were being sent away to a camp for the whole summer and that they were going to have no contact with there parents except if they became ill. Sam then quickly ran to ask Uncle's Sam and Callen if this was true when they listened to her finish talking they asked her who told her and when she didn't give Nell up they decied not to mess with her and told her that Yes she then asked if Cam knew and if not were was she. They pointed to the gym were she found Cam talking with her mom well not really talk but sobbing. She then asked if Cam knew about camp and Aunt Jenny replied with i just told her and then she started sobbing i didn't have a chance to tell her that you were going to. Sam then asked she knew were her mom was and all she said was cleaning and then Sam quickly raced to gun storage. When she got there she snuck up to her mom and quickly yelled HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME ABOUT THIS CAMP MY SOURCE TOLD ME ITS IN 2 DAYS. She then ran out crying and wishing for once if she had a dad.


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes later Sam ran into her Aunt Hetty and asked her to tell her mom thay she was going to the beach and if she wanted to apoligize she would be at the usual spot. Hetty had no idea what was going on but figured it must be pretty bad so agreed then quickly before she could even ask why she was mad Sam spead out of opps. Hetty then went to find Kensi but was quickly stoped by Cam who told her she would also be at the beach and to tell her mother. Hetty then was very curious so she walked to gun storage finding Kensi had left that area she quickly made her way to the gym and found Jenny and Kensi hugging and sobbing slowly onto each other, She quickly approched her agents and then asked what had happened. They quickly broke apart and Kensi started explaining that they were sending their daughters to summer camp and that they hadn' t told them. Hetty then stared at them before saying to Jenny, you used to be the directop of NCIS and then you gave it up because you thought your husband cheated on you with Conell Mann the same happened to you Kensi.

Meanwhile in DC Camren and Sophie went to visit Abby in her lab and when she acted out of the usual they pressed and found out that they were being sent to summer camp. With this information they quickly raced to find their dads. Once the dads were found they were both shouted at ironicly both shouted "HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME MY SOUCRE SAYS IT'S IN 2 DAYS HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME. I WISH I HAD A MOM NOT YOU." Then both girls raced to find Zivs only to find her in the break room making out with Tony. They stood there in shock until their dads came in and then both girls ran away. They had just entered the elevator when they heard Gibbs shout something that sounded alot like " DAVID DANOZZIO DO I NEED TO REMIND YOU WHAT AND WHY THEIR'S RULE 12" Both girls stared at each other they had No idea what rule 12 was so they went into Abby's lab and asked in union "what's rule #12". Abby faced then turned white and asked them were they had heard that. So the girls recounted what had just happened then Abby shreaked when she finished she recited "Rule #12 is Never date a coworker like she had said it alot before." Both girls asked for reasoning behind the rule Abby then said 'Because Your Dad and Uncle didn't want anyone to go through what they went through". With that both girls left the lab and told Abby they were going home to pack and asked if she could inform their dads.

AN: Sorry the website wouldn't left me add another chapter


	3. Chapter 3

After both girls finished packing Cameron called Sophie and asked her to meet her at the coffee shop Gibbs went to a lot. When both girls arrived they both got

hot chocolates and started talking about rule #12 Cam thought it was crazy but Sophie was sure their was a reason. They were about to talk about what they

were going to have to do to get their dads to let Tony and Ziva be together when both their dads walked into the coffee shop and looked around both girls

ducked and once they were sure their dads had left they rose again. Both girls agreed to look into the fact that their moms either still worked or did work for

NCIS. So they snuck into NCIS and logged on the computers using the opposite passwords to insure access. Cameron then looked up Jennifer Shepard and

Sophie looked up Kensi Blye. After a minute Cam got a hit and a very beautiful woman showed up she then read the biography and saw she was the ex-NCIS

Director and now worked at the Special OPS Office in LA. Not long after Cam got a hit Sophie also got a hit and saw that she too had a very beautiful mother and

saw she was A very good agent who had BEEN PARTNERED WITH HER DAD BEFORE GIBBS. They now knew who their mothers we're and were they we're so they

copied the data and went to find their dads they found Gibbs first he hugged Cameron and fist pumped Sophie then admittedly hollered " WERE WE'RE YOU I

COULDN'T FIND YOU WE WERE WORRIED", he then growled rule number 3 "never be unreachable" to this she replied "did you even try calling me" he then said "I

can't remember the number" She was shocked but quickly got over it saying she was going for 1 last shopping trip before she went to camp and that she would be home for dinner.

AN: MORE 2 COME


	4. Chapter 4

Cameron and Sophie went to go shopping while Gibbs went to go find Deeks and ask him why they had decided to let

the women they love just leave them. Once he found him he found him pacing asking himself why just why. Gibbs silently

walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder and quietly told him "I found the girls and they declared there going

shopping and then left." He then asked "do you know Cameron and Sophie's numbers." Deeks then recited "603-598-

6774 and 603-598-6775" He then questioned why he wanted to know. Gibbs just replied "I just got burned by a 12 year

old." With that Deeks left and Gibbs went to go visit Ducky.

Meanwhile Camille and Samantha were at the beach eating some hotdogs and waiting for their moms to show up both

were talking about their dads and what they would do if they could figure out their names. Cam then remembered

that her mom had once slipped and Said Jethro Gibbs and knew that he wasn't her dad so she had to be Sam's. Sam

soon had a similar thought she heard her mom mention a Marty Deeks but knew that he wasn't her dad. So they knew who there dads were so they went to the mall went into the apple store and Looked up Martin Deeks and Jethro Gibbs. Once they had an idea of who they were they headed back to the beach...

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

Both sets of twins were angry but they knew that this would be a good way to get away from their mom or dad.

So Cam and Sam waited on the beach for about an hour before they decided to head home and pack. Both girls agreed to meet at their favorite coffee shop in

2hours and then if they were feeling better call their moms. When Sam came home she quickly grabbed her suitcase and ran into her room. Once inside her sanctuary

she let the tears run she then packed all the clothes she would need along with some supplies she could use if she needed to run away or was left somewhere. These

supplies included a cellphone, water satchel, some water purifying capsules, a blanket along with a couple more items. Cam on the other hand was a Gibbs so she didn't

cry just stared at the picture of her parents in Paris and then after a while began to pack.

Little did she know that Across the country her twin sister was staring at the same picture the other Cam was trying to think of a plan to make her dad and uncle let

Tony and Ziva stay together once she had thought of a plan and packed she called Sophie. They agreed that they would meet go over the plan put it in action then leave

for camp...

TO BE CONTINUED SORRY ABOUT THE SHORTNESS OF THE CHAPTERS IM JUST BUSY


	6. Chapter 6

**_HERE IT IS!_**

_Cam and Sophie had just finished packing and they headed back to NCIS HQ. When they got there both of their dads were working on some _

_paperwork so that NCIS director Leon Vance [SOON TO BE EX-DIRECTOR DON't WORRY] would let them have the day off so they could drop their _

_daughters off at the airport so they could fly to Florida. Gibbs and Deeks had offered to fly with them but both girls insisted that they would be _

_fine and that "Aunty" Ziva had taught them to "protect" themselves. Once their dads finished their paperwork they all headed home for the day. _

_Little did the team know that Tony and Ziva were both heading to Tony's apartment [ Well soon to be their apartment he thought] as soon as _

_they got there Ziva Started Kissing Tony and Well lets just say they didn't leave their bedroom for the rest of the day. Once the girls were _

_home with their dads they admittedly headed to their rooms and finished up some last minute packing. When they finished Cam called Sophie _

_and they agreed to chat on the computer so that their dads couldn't listen to their conversation. Around 11pm they decided to turn in for the _

_night since they had a long plane ride ahead of them._

_ Cam and Sam were very excited they had just boarded their flight to Florida and were getting ready for a 5 hour time difference plus a _

_6 hour flight. __For the whole flight the two girls searched for more information on their dads on their Ipod touches 5th generation [curtusy of Nell]. Both girls _

_found out that their dads were on the MCRT team in Washington, DC and [the new] NCIS Director Leon Vance had them working with Ziva David, Athony _

_"Tony" Dinozzo, Timothy McGee, Abigal "Abby" Sciuto, and Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard. So the girls decided to each search 2 and theyd both search Ducky _

_together._

**_TBC..._**


	7. AN

HEY GUYS I'M NOT GOING TO WRITE ANY MORE UNLESS U GUYS REVIEW SO PLEASE DO


	8. Chapter 7

Cam and Sophie were boarding the plane while checking their IPhone 5s courtesy of Abby and they were looking for more information on their moms. They

basically followed a saying that Uncle McGee said a lot, When in doubt use google. So they googled their moms and found out a lot of interesting facts.

Like both their moms lost their dads when they were around 15, both were partnered with their moms at some point, and they both resigned from

important positions in order to fly north or south. They also saw a lot of articles on how Sophie's dads team had rescued Ziva from Solima the famous

Gibbs rules. They also that their dads had been in the building along with the whole team when a bomb had gone off. Cam's Dad had actually saved Abby

when she was in her lab while Sophie's dad got Vance and McGee out of the bullpen into the staircase just as the bomb had gone off. They then read a

rather funny article about how Ziva and Tony had been stuck in a elevator with each other as the only company for around 21 hours and almost died. Both

only 23 casualties were reported but almost 200 people had been sent to the hospital. They then read that "Ducky" had suffered a serious

heart-attack soon after he heard that the navy Yard had been blown-up. Once they saw this they searched to see if Ducky was any better or if he was still

in the hospital? Just as they saw that he was fine they heard an announcement over the intercom that they would be landing in around 20 minutes and to

turn of all electronics.

I know it's short but it's almost my birthday so please don't yell at me.


	9. Chapter 8

Cam and Sam had just finished packing and were just about to call each other when their moms got called to work and they had to leave for OPS.

Once they got their hetty briefed them on what was going on and informed them that both Kensi and Jenny were going to have to go undercover as

roommates in a building that was rumored to be the home of a group of sleeper agents. she then advised them to say good bye to us cause we

wouldn't be seeing them until after camp. Once both mum's said goodbye they left to arrange their cover identities hetty began to talk to sam and

cam she asked them if they were both done packing. Once she heard that they were both done she assigned an agent to drive them home to

pick up their stuff because they were going to be spending the night at Uncle Sam's house before they left for camp.

With that they left and didn't return for a couple hours while they grabbed all their stuff and then headed back to OPS.

TBC...

Please don't yell at me ok it's 230AM and i couldn't sleep so i worked on this sorry it's short


End file.
